Zisabel
The Republic of Peace and Isabel (Portugese: República da Paz e Isabel), more often known of as Zisabel, is an island nation in the Atlantic Ocean. The country is a de jure single-party parliamentary republic, but since the Peace and Isabel Communist Party amended its bylaws to allow members to nominate in 1989, it has faded out of importance. Etymology The name Peace and Isabel refers to the two major islands, Peace Island and Isabel Island, which were named after the Portuguese prince Miguel of Peace and his mother, respectively. Zisabel is a simplified form of Paz-e-Isabel (Peace and Isabel), which was shortened to Pazisabel and then to Zisabel. Peace and Isabel usually refers to the government, while Zisabel to the land and its people. History Pre-colonization Zisabel was first settled by the Elonhet people, a group of people who have Berber DNA but speak a variety of Arabic. They are most likely descended from various slaves who escaped to the islands in the Middle Ages. They eventually established a kingdom in the 14th century, but it fell apart after only two generations when rival clans fought for control of each other. The civil war was the state of things when the explorer Cabral first set foot there. One of his men wrote: : We came upon the northern island, which the Captain named after his mother Isabel. Just as three of our men set foot there, a group savages came running towards them, looking on them in fear. As our men started to gather food, another group of savages came out of the forest and slaughtered the first group, crying "Mot! Mot!." Colonial era First republic Communist era The February 1959 stock market crash turned the already poor Zisabel into a nightmare, where 2 in every 3 people were in poverty. Representative elections later that year threatened to put the Communists in power, so the worried incumbents amended the Constitution to require land ownership to vote. This angered the masses even more, so when the 1960 election came Communists raided polling places and rioted at the capital of Isabel City. The government declared a state of emergency, and as the protests turned violent the Communist chairman Abraão Zeluês set up a temorary government in Miguel City. When the asofar neutral military announced that it would refuse any further orders from the government in Isabel, its parliament dissolved, and Zeluês put out a new constitution that stipulated himself as President of Zisabel and banned any opposition parties. For the next 20 years, until Zeluês' death in 1982, the Communists held an authoritarian grip on power. All property was turned over to the state, and any rebellions were dissolved. Zeluês had a genius "majority plan," where he forced a third of the population into hard labor while making life relatively easy for the majority. The Head of Distribution, Pedro Fuentez, was made extremely popular because of this, and everyone expected him to succeed Zeluês. When Zeluês died, the Board of Directors was split between Fuentez and Abraão's son António Zeluês, and eventually chose Zeluês 7-5. The angry populus protested the nomination, and in a march on the capital threatened to put Fuentez in charge. António ordered a slaughter, which left 500 wounded and 1000 dead. Fuentez fled into hiding, and in a large-scale man-hunt was found working as a cashier for a government store. Fuentez was captured, and there is a mystery as to what happened to him. The Board, which was now regretting its descision, changed its bylaws by a vote of 10-2 to make the members of the Party, not the Board, collectively vote for nominations. They made the Assembly vote to ammend the Constitution barring people with "the name António Zeluês" from the presidency. In the subsequent 1982 Zisabuese Presidential Election, a Pro-US Democrat named Gonçalo Felipe took control and swept Communism away. Democratic era Politics Zisabel is ruled by the Constitution. Its only legally recognized party is the Communist Party, but it is a de facto Bereau of Elections. Instead, there are numerous Political Societies who only "suggest" that people vote for their candidates. People are often part of more than one, and numerous Societies support same candidates, so they aren't political parties par say. Geography Zisabel consists of two large islands, Paz in the south and Isabel in the north, and a lot of small islands.﻿ Category:Nearly Real World Category:Zisabel Category:Countries Category:Nations